My Version of the House of Night
by Hiyoko's Killer Is Jessie
Summary: House of Night, my version with my characters (This is a side story that I made up to go along with the actual shit going on in the books). Warning: Some REAL dramatic shit ahead! (Contains: Character Death, Language, Resurrection, Gore)
1. Arrival

_Alison_

I sighed and rubbed the bruises on my forehead. This f-ing sucked. I just wanted to go home and read when this guy just waltzed up and tracked me, Marked me, and sent me home with a HUGE hangover-like headache (Don't even ASK me how I know how a hangover feels...).

And when I got home, one of my neighbors pointed at me and yelled 'FREAK! SHE'S A FREAK, MAMA!'. I ran into my house...only to see that my parents heard everything that bitch said. They yelled at me about how I'm a freak, this is obviously God's way of punishing me, and I deserved their wrath. So, that leads us back to where I am, now: Curled up on the bathroom floor with blood on my clothes, bruises on my face and legs, and my head against the sink. Slowly, I pulled myself to my feet and limped to my room.

I packed everything I might need (Clothes, toys, phone, books) and tried to open my window. I was completely locked. I growled. It seemed that my parents would rather see me bleeding from every orifice and dying than letting me leave my pathetic life. However, I wasn't about to let that stop me, so I threw one of the big rocks on my nightstand and broke the window. However, when I was jumping out, a glass shard got wedged into my leg, so I fell onto the grass. I tried crawling, but I was too weak to move much.

Then, a girl walked up to me and knelt down beside me. She had long, platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, creamy skin, and the same Mark as me. "OMG, are you OK?" She asked, worry clear in her tone. Then, her image began to blur. "Help..." I said before I passed out, her screaming the same word I just whispered.

I moaned as I sat up, but someone was telling me to lay back down. I saw a girl with raven-black hair, snow white skin, and rosy red lips. She also had a Mark like me, making her large blue eyes darker and everything about her stand out.

But, something told me I knew this girl, and I knew I did, but I was having trouble remembering...

"D-Dawn?" I ased, wondering if the girl actually was Dawn. You see, Dawn was my best friend from Kindergarten all the way up until she left in the middle of freshmen year. I never knew why...until now, I guess. The girl (I'm really hoping this is Dawn!) smiled, showing her snow-white teeth. "Hey, Alice in Wonderland" She said in that same soft voice I remembered from my childhood.

I squealed. "Dawn!" I reached up and wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her. It hurt badly, but screw the pain, I'm hugging my best friend! Dawn giggled softly and hugged me around my neck. She didn't squeeze too tight. She's so thoughtful to my pain.

Then, we pulled away. Then, the pain started registering. I groaned and grabbed my abdomen. She cast a worried glance at me and helped me to lay back down and put some ice on my head to ease my headache. I groaned and massaged one of my forehead bruises. "How the hell did I get here?" I asked Dawn.

She shrugged. "A blonde girl brought you here. I think her name's Erin Bates or something." Dawn said. I nodded and looked and around the room. The bed I was on had a pink comforter, so it was most likely Dawn's. But, I saw another bed and looked at it. It had a royal blue Downy comforter with red and white roses with ebony thorns. I smiled and squealed.

"They sent in my stuff?" I asked, smiling. She nodded. "That Erin girl brought them in." She said. I nodded and smiled, making a mental note to find her and thank her later. "So, are we roommates?" I asked Dawn. She smiled and nodded. "YES!" I fist-bumped the air, but brought my arm back down when the movement hurt too much. She was at my side in a moment, but I waved her off. I'd live. Nothing to worry Dawn about.

Then, Dawn's midnight-blue eyes flicked to her watch (Dawn is so OG it hurts!) and she gasped. "Alice, we have to go to dinner!" She said. She dug through a book bag with my name embroidered on it and tossed a jean jacket with golden wings on the left breast to me. I raised an eyebrow when I realized she was wearing the same one. "You have to wear one of those. It's school policy." Dawn explained. I shrugged and put it on.

Then, Dawn opened the door and grabbed my wrist. "Come on. I want you to meet my friends." Dawn said. I shrugged and we walked out to the dining hall.

Then, we saw a woman smiling at us. "Oh, Miss Emily Jones. I'm truly sorry for you injury. I am the House of Night High Priestess Neferet, but you may just call me Neferet." This Neferet was easily the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She had long auburn hair that reached her waist, moss green eyes, and a sapphire tattoo that made everything about her pop (Also, she had great boobs!). She smiled at me, and her smile was easily blinding.

"Also, you can change your name, as you are now legally emancipated." Neferet said. I nodded and fished through my brain for the right name for myself. I hated Emily Jones, and I love Alice in Wonderland, so...

"Can my name be Alison Wonderland?" I asked. She smiled at me. "A creative name indeed. OK, I'll have your papers ready, so your name will be legally changed." She said. then, she smiled at us.

"Have fun at dinner." She said before walking down the corridor. Dawn had her nose scrunched up, but continued to lead me to the dining hall.

* * *

 **Hope you like my House Of Night version! Love you all! 3**


	2. Dinnertime

_Alison_

OK, the dining hall was seriously fancy! Lights were everywhere and the acoustics were amazing! At my old school's cafeteria, you couldn't even hear whoever was talking to you even if they were sitting right next to you because the echoes were so terrible. But, that wasn't the case right now. Right now, me and Dawn were at the pick-up line at the pasta bar they had. It honestly smelled delicious.

As we picked up our pasta, a girl with long electric blue hair smiled brightly and ran over to us. "Hi, Dawnie!" She smiled. Then, she turned her teal eyes (Though, they looked more like cool gray that teal) on me and smiled. "Hi, person!" She smiled and threw her hand out. Dawn smiled and shook her head. "This is Sky-" She corrected herself. "I mean, Shadowcat Neese." Dawn said. Shadowcat's pink lips tilted up more. "And this is?" Shadowcat asked. "I'm Alison Wonderland." I said. She blinked her gray eyes, then giggled. "Alis-On Wonderland!" She laughed. Oh, so she noticed?

"OK, OK. Where are the others?" Dawn asked. Shadowcat smiled and pointed at a table. There were about 4 girls and 1 boy. One of the girls tapped another girl on the shoulder and pointed at us. The girl she tapped stood up and waved us over. "Dawnie! Kitty! Other one! Over here!" A girl with glasses, a piercing, and purple and blonde hair yelled. Dawn shook her head. Shadowcat giggled, and I tilted my head as we walked over to the table. A boy pulled up a chair for me. I smiled at him and sat down. Dawn went to sit down in the chair next to Shadowcat.

"OK, Time for introductions!" Dawn said, clapping to get everyone's attention. They turned to her. "You've already met Shadowcat." She pointed to Shadowcat. "That thing is Teddy LaChance." She pointed to the piercing girl. She stuck her tongue out. "The token dude is Mikey Hamato." The boy saluted me. "Those two are the Twins: Odette and Rebel Worthington." The two brown-haired girls smiled. "And the shy girl is Mayu Usagi." The girl with the silver hair nodded at me.

"OK, well, my name is Alison Wonderland." I said. They all started snickering. even Mayu. "Oh wow, laugh it up!" I said, rolling my eyes. They stopped, but they were still smiling. "So, Kitty?" Mikey asked. Shadowcat turned to him. "Do you have a roommate, yet?" He asked. Shadowcat shook her head. "No. But Miss Lenobia said that I'd get one soon." She said, smiling. Mikey nodded.

We pretty much ate in silence, the sound of forks scraping the plate and some humming from Shadowcat and Mayu. We would have conversations at some points, but other than those times, we just sat and ate the pasta (Although, remind me to never sit next to Shadowcat or Mayu. Those girls love to steal our food).

Then, a bell chimed. "Oh, it's time for first hour!" Odette said, smiling. We glanced at our schedules. It turned out that we all had Equestrian Studies with this Miss Lenobia Shadowcat kept talking about.

"Ok, lead the way!" Mikey said to Dawn. Dawn smiled at him (A really bashful smile at that), nodded, and together, we all walked out of the Dining Hall.


	3. Shadowcat's Affinity

_Alison_

When Lenobia left to groom a mare named Persephone, we were left to tend to our own horses. Dawn was grooming a black horse named Midnight, Mikey had a brown and white one named Splinter, Odette and Rebel had a pure white one named Lacey, I was grooming an auburn-coat-covered horse that I named Queenie (What? I was thinking of the Queen of Hearts from AIW!) and Shadowcat was cooing to one that was cocoa brown and named Llama (I don't know what Kitty was thinking on that one).

Then, a boy with black hair shaped like a scythe and a deep black trench coat (seriously, a fucking TRENCH COAT!?) was yelling at a horse to stop. And it was charging right at him. Shadowcat's teal eyes went to the horse, then the boy, then back to the horse. With inhuman speed, she was in front of the boy, blocking him from the horse. He stared up at her in fear, knowing she was gonna get hit. He grabbed her black vest, trying to pull her back, but she didn't go back to us. If anything, she only planted her cowboy boots into the ground and spread her arms out to shield the boy's pale face and fearful blue-gray eyes (Which were suspiciously the same color as Shadowcat's).

My eyes widened as Shadowcat didn't back down. "May, Ted! Get Shadow out of there!" Rebel said, pointing towards Shadowcat and the boy, who looked weirdly determined to not leave while also being a little panicky (Respectively, of course). Mayu and Teddy nodded at each other, a knowing look in both of their eyes before they started speed-walking towards the boy and Shadow.

Then, something weird happened. Shadowcat and the boy started glowing with a cyan blue light, Shadowcat's eyes were glowing a bright blue color, and the boy's cool gray eyes were staring up at her in awe now (Hell, I would, too!).

Then, everything moved in slow motion. I was sure Shadowcat was gonna get trampled to death, and the boy was sure to at least get his nose broken. The horse ran, and my eyes widened. It ran...right through Shadowcat and the boy! It ran all the way away from the stables. Then, the light faded, and with a pained shout, Shadowcat fell to her knees clutching her chest. The boy went right to helping her, and from the corner of my eyes, I saw Teddy, Mayu, Dawn, and the Twins running towards them, but Mikey was already ahead of them, the bottom of his combat/cowboy boots making _crunch_ noises in the hay of the stables and scuffs into the dirt. Even though she sounded far away, and like her lungs were filling with water as she talked, I felt Dawn's soft, pale hand on my arm as she tugged me towards the others.

"SHADOWCAT!" Mikey yelled, running to Shadowcat. She was panting heavily, and she was still clutching her chest. "You OK?" He asked placing a strong hand on her shivery back. She groaned and shook her head, her mop of teased cyan hair flying in every direction. "Y-Yeah...I'm OK, Mikey." She said, standing up and smiling weakly. Mikey and the boy helped her up. I ran to her and took her from the boys, supporting her weight (Although, for a small girl, Shadow sure was heavy...Eesh!). As I struggled to hold Shadowcat upright, while simultaneously , Lenobia came back. She was glancing worriedly at Shadowcat. "Can you hand Shadowcat to Mikey? I think he can support the weight of her better, Alison?" She asked. I nodded, now letting Mikey support Shadowcat again.

Lenobia turned to all of us (The boy included). "What happened?" The boy spoke up. "A-A horse w-was running towards me..S-She jumped in front of me..." He took a deep breath. "T-Then the horse ran t-through us!" He said, now in panic as he clutched his blue shirt with a white ghost in front of it. Was he this worried? "What do you mean 'though you'?" She asked. I spoke up next.

"The horse was running, then she started glowing, and it ran through her, like a ghost!" I said. Lenobia's gray eyes widened. "It phased through her?" Lenobia asked. Shadowcat weakly nodded from her spot in Mikey's arms.

"How did you do that?" Lenobia asked. Shadowcat shrugged. Then, Lenobia took Shadowcat away. the bell chimed. We glanced at our schedules and realized we didn't have the same classes. Thankfully, I had the same classes as Dawn, so the rest of us went our separate ways.

But, as me and Dawn walked to our next class, I still wondered what happened to Shadowcat. I brought it up to Dawn several times during our walk (Or more like our game of Follow the Donnie to Poetry Class), but she had less of an answer than I did. According to Dawn, the ability Shadowcat just showed hasn't even been heard of in any History book on our kind. That kinda baffled me, since I was just plain confused that this hasn't happened yet, but I shrugged when she gave me and answer, and prepped myself for being the newbie as Dawn pushed open the door.


End file.
